


Frustation

by PersephoneBlck



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015), The Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: Alpha Riddick, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Furyan, Mates, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephoneBlck/pseuds/PersephoneBlck
Summary: Jupiter Jones is in charge of her life but not satisfied entirely, enter Riddick.





	Frustation

**Author's Note:**

> Looked at my statistics and since this pairing is my most popular decided on this second one shot as a follow up. Please review and I do not own the characters or their universes. Just had to get this out of my head.

Frustration

Jupiter Jones rightful replication of the late Abrasax matriarch was currently enjoying some alone time. It had taken a full year to get Chicanery to agree to it, but she had ordered him into it, and he had finally capitulated. She was luxuriating in her private bath, it looked more like a garden brought to life, it was almost the perfect way to unwind, and she needed it.

It had been an exhausting 5 years after the events that had changed her life, she had gone from lowly maid to Queen of an intergalactic empire. While her remaining ‘children’ pretended to toe the line for awhile she had to contend with their underhanded plots, and even an assassination attempt on her life. For beings that were thousands of years old, they acted like the villains in some terrible soap opera. Caine and Chicanery had been excellent advisors on keeping her alive and allowing her to get mastery of her empire.  
Between them and her hired protector Riddick, a notorious Furyan who had never failed to terminate those that were a threat to his Queen, she had been safe.

She had managed to do something that wasn’t thought possible, she had kept the refineries running without killing any more planets, she had to put it in simple terms and been able to get the raw materials for the youth serum by informing the inhabitants of the planets that were set for harvest that they could either do a monthly blood donation to meet the quotas that she demanded, or that they would risk annihilation. Some planets had been resistant as was to be expected, and she made examples of them, she took the upper echelons of society that had been particularly difficult and had them harvested the old way, she only had to do that once. Thankfully because once had been enough or her.  
Jupitor took the persona of the mother that Balem had wanted, and had explained to her subjects that they were no longer considered cattle but that they still owed her what was rightfully hers.

Their safety and lives mostly ran unperturbed by her regime. She didn’t want to rule those planets, she just wanted to minimize bloodshed.  
Had she gone for the initial softer approach one of her remaining children would have killed her eventually and gone ahead and destroyed planets for the continuing use of generex.

Jupiter had still chosen to keep on hiding her ruling from Earth, she needed one place in the galaxy were she could at least feel normal. Somewhere were she could run off to for a week or two once in a while, order ice cream, watch television, and not be a ruler. Even if it was just a temporary illusion, she wondered if the constant aspect of being in charge hadn’t been what had also driven Balem mad, well and his mommy issues.

Jupiter wasn’t just frustrated from her responsibilities, and her role. She needed to fuck, and while most entitled just sated their lust with an endless supplies of splices, Jupiter just wasn’t cut out that way.

She and Caine had tried, but he wasn’t built to be in the kind of relationship that she wanted to have, and she wouldn’t and couldn’t order him to sleep with her out of duty. She might have become a bit ruthless but she wasn’t going to turn into a galactic space lord that kept a harem for her pleasure.

No matter how enticing Titus made it sound. Overall her people were pleased with their new Queen. Caine, Chicanery, and Stinger all told her what a marvelous job she was doing.  
Even Riddick, when one of the Splice Generals had suggested holding the children of rebels hostage for torture, she had told Riddick to make suffer, and from that order on he seemed pretty compliant.

He had been crossing her mind a lot, he was sculpted, strong, she wondered if those deadly hands could be easily put to bringing pleasure as well as death. He used to make her feel uneasy, that powerful build coupled with eyes that shone in the dark should have been something out of a nightmare, but recently he had been the person that she thought of while she touched herself.

She still felt like she couldn’t approach him, while she understood that he was more independently minded than Caine, since he wasn’t a splice she didn’t want to coerce him into sex. She wanted to be wanted, to be desired. Jupiter had even had the occasional one night stand on Earth, but sadly those men just didn’t satisfy her, instead she had been left wanting more.

Jupiter had been rather an entrepreneur and had some sex toys designed and sold, and well her side business was doing well. It was just that other entitled used them with other people mostly. Today she would however fall back on her own two hands to get her off, she started touching herself, and closed her eyes while she leaned against her ginormous bath, her heart rate was increasing at a good pace while she gave herself long sexual strokes with one hand and rubbed her clit with the other. She was just starting climbing the peak of something wonderful when a gravelly voice interrupted her.

“I have never seen a Queen act like this.” Jupiter’s eyes flew open and she was staring at Riddick as he stood over her bath, he was still completely clothed, though she could see the outline of his erection over his pants.

“I…how long have you been there?” Jupiter queried at him.

“Long enough, do you mind company?” He smirked at her, and honestly Jupiter should have ordered him out, but he was the one initiating this and she wanted him.

“I want some company, but I would like you to participate.” No sooner were the words out of her mouth that he started taking off his clothes, inch by gorgeous inch more of his hard flesh was revealed to her and he was magnificent.

“I want to touch you Jupiter, but I’m the one in charge while I fuck you. This isn’t about plots or ranking, I just want your hot little body underneath mine”  
He was naked completely save the goggles that shielded his eyes, with a flick of her hand they dimmed to where it would be suitable for him to take them off. She knew that he could see her perfectly.

“You better make it good Riddick, there is a spot as my consort that I am hoping you will fill nicely”

He had been almost completely silent and had crept over to her and lifted her out of the gigantic tub easily, she knew that he was carrying her in the direction of a large bed were she usually got massages on her limited off time, and she wasn’t displeased.

“Touch yourself, I want a close up look of you while you play with your pussy.” He commanded of her, while he started nipping at the skin of her shoulder playfully, she could feel his erection as he laid down next to her.

“That’s it, Stroke that hungry pussy for me, I want you wet and ready to take everything I am going to give you.” 

She was working her fingers frantically, trying to chase the feelings that she had been having a few minutes ago in the bath, when he suddenly pinned her hands to either side of her, and started devouring her with his mouth.

Oh it was a sinfully good tongue that twirled and teased her poor little clit, when the sensations had started to be too much, he used one of his hands to give her a playful smack on her bottom and noted her reaction.

“You liked that didn’t you?” her hoarse cry of yes was cut off by probably the most erotic kiss that she had ever received in her life. She could taste herself on him, and he was now using his large hands to tease her thighs and flick her overstimulated clit into an orgasm.

She came and she saw stars, and while coming down fell into his relentless fucking of her.

He was whispering such terrible filthy things that sent shivers down her spine and made her want to have him like this every night.  
He was at her entrance teasing her with his massive prick, and she wanted him so badly that she thought nothing of him asking for her consent again. 

When she agreed, well screamed at him to please fuck her, he did so beautifully. She felt his strength in his strokes and responded by writhing under him through two more orgasms before he was done with her. 

When he finally spilled his seed in her, she was sated and boneless against him, she tried to shuffle out from under him but he wouldn’t let her.

“You do know that I am an alpha Furyan?” She felt an expansion growing at the base of his cock, pushing her entrance to it’s limits.  
She nuzzled closer to him, and closed her eyes.

Jupiter slept very well that night tied to her very own Furyan consort.


End file.
